


Frozen in LaeppaVika-style!

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Category: Frozen (2013), LaeppaVika
Genre: M/M, based on a movie, fictional relationships, frozen
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! En ookkaan pitkään aikaan mitään LV-ficcii saanu aikaseks :D<br/>Tää ficci on joko aivan loistava tai täyttä syöpää. :D Muttasiis liittyy erittäin vahvasti Disneyn elokuvaan Frozen. Olkaa hyvät :D</p>
<p>~Cherry~</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! En ookkaan pitkään aikaan mitään LV-ficcii saanu aikaseks :D  
> Tää ficci on joko aivan loistava tai täyttä syöpää. :D Muttasiis liittyy erittäin vahvasti Disneyn elokuvaan Frozen. Olkaa hyvät :D
> 
> ~Cherry~

"Fisu!", Rauski kuiskasi hiljaisesti. Oli melkein keskiyö, ja pikku-Rauski oli vielä hereillä.

"Fisu!", hän jatkoi ja kiipesi hajareisin istumaan nukkuvan Fisun päälle. "Herää, herää, herää!"

"Rauski, mee takas sänkyyn!", uninen Fisu mumisi.

Rauski huokaisi ja kääntyi makaamaan selälteen Fisun päälle. "Emmä pysty! Taivas on hereillä! Nii mäki oon! Meidän pitää leikkiä!"

"Leiki keskenäs vaan!", Fisu sanoi ja työnsi Rauskin alas lattialle. 

Rauski istui lattialla ja mietti hetken, kunnes meni takaisin istumaan Fisun päälle.

"Tehtäisiinkös lumiukko?"

Fisu virnisti. 

"Pian pian pian! Tule tule tule!", Rauski huusi innoissaan ja veti veljeään portaita alas linnan saliin. 

"Tee se taika, tee se taika!", Rauski huusi nauraen ja katsoi Fisua. Fisu hymyili ja hieroi käsiään yhteen nopeasti. Hän loi käsissään taianomaisen lumipallon ja katsoi Rauskia.

"Valmis?", Fisu kysyi hymyillen ja Rauski nyökkäsi haltioissaan Fisun taiasta. 

Fisu virnisti hieman ja heitti lumisen pallon ilmaan. Siitä tuli ilmassa jäänsininen ilotulite.

"Tää on mahtavaa!", Rauski huusi innoissaan ja yritti saada käsiinsä lunta ilotulitteesta.

"Katsos tätä!", Fisu sanoi hymyillen ja astui maahan toisella jalallaan, muuttaen salin lattian jääksi.

Fisu ja Rauski alkoivat rakentaa lumiukkoa. Kun se oli melkein valmis, Rauski meni istumaan vanhalle tuolille sillä aikaa, kun Fisu viimeisteli lumiukon.

"Hei, mä oon Olaf! Mä pidän lämpimistä haleista!", Fisu sanoi muuttaen ääntään hieman.

"Sä oot ihana, Olaf!", Rauski huusi iloisesti ja syöksyi halaamaan lumiukkoa.

Rauski veti lumiukkoa käsistä, kun Fisu seisoi sen takana työntäen vauhtia veljelleen ja lumiukolle.

Fisu loi suuria lumikasoja saliin, ja meni korkeimman kasan päälle Rauskin kanssa. He päättivät laskea siitä alas. 

"Kutittaa!", Rauski nauroi laskiessaan mäkeä. Mäen loputtua hän lensi pieneen lumikasaan, joka on pelkkää puuterilunta. 

Rauski alkoi hypellä ilmassa luottaen, että veljensä taikoisi Rauskin alle lumikasoja.

"Pidä varasi!", Fisu huusi alempaa.

"Ota kii!"

"Sainpa!"

"Ja taas!"

"Hei!", Fisu huusi tajutessaan, että liukastii kohta. "Hidasta!"

Rauski ei kuunnellut, vaan jatkoi hyppimistä. Fisu liukastui ja Rauski meinasi pudota kovalle lattialle.

"Rauski!", Fisu huusi ja taikoi vahingossa jäätä osumaan Rauskin päähän. Rauski putosi maahan tajuttomana. Fisu juoksi Rauskin luo huolissaan.

"R-Rauski?", Fisu sanoi ja näki, kun pieni osa Rauskin hiuksista muuttui lumivalkoiseksi. "Äiti, isä!", Fisu huusi itkien ja halasi Rauskia. "Ei, ei!". hän jatkoi ja tunsi jään allaan jäätyvän enemmän(?) "Eih...", Fisu vielä sanoi hiljaa nähdessään lumiukon hajoavan.

"Ei hätää Rauski.. Mä autan sua...", Fisu sanoi itkien.

"Mitä olet tehnyt?", kysyi Rauskin ja Fisun isä tullessaan saliin. "Menet liian pitkälle!"

"Se oli vahinko! Anteeks, Rauski...", Fisu sanoi kyynelehtien.

"Hän on jääkylmä!", poikien äiti sanoi nostaessaan Rauskin syliinsä.

"Tiedän, minne pitää mennä."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Äh, toi rich text-juttu pilas mun kirjotuksen ;__; Yrittäkää jooko elää sen kanssa ;__;
> 
> ~Cherry~

Hetken kuluttua Rauski ja Fisu vanhempineen ratsastivat hevosilla, sinne, minne kartta johdatti. (sairaan nopee :D) Kulkiessaan metsäpolun yli, he ohittivat zappiksen. zappis hämmentyi suuresti, sillä toinen hevonen jätti jälkeensä jäätä. "Onks toi jäätä?", zappis sanoi itsekseen, ja lähti pienen poronsa kanssa seuraamaan jäävanaa. Hän jäi hevosten viereen kiven taakse, ja seurasi metsäaukion tapahtumia. "Pyydän.. apua! Tämä on poikani..!", sanoi Rauskin ja Fisun isä keskellä metsäaukiota. Aukiolla olevat kivet alkoivat liikkua, ja ne kerääntyivät perheen ympärille. Kivet nousivat seisomaan, paljastaen, että ovat peikkoja. "Se on kuningas!", yksi peikoista sanoi. "Peikkoja!", zappis kuiskasi hiljaa. Kivi, johon zappis poronsa kanssa nojasi, nousi seisomaan peikoksi. "Hys! Yritän kuunnella!", se sanoi. zappiksen poro nuolaisi peikon poskea. "Söpöliinit! Taidampa pitää teidät!", peikko sanoi iloisesti. Silläaikaa aukiolla vanhin peikko oli kävellyt kuninkaan eteen. "Majesteetti, toiko voimat syntymä vai kirous?" "S-syntymä. Ja.. ja ne voimistuvat.", kuningas vastasi nopeasti. Peikko otti Rauskin lähelleen ja tarkasteli häntä. "Kävi tuuri, ettei sydän kärsinyt. Nimittäin sydäntä ei niin vain paranneta. Mutta, päätä voi aina suostutella.", peikko sanoi. "Tee, mitä täytyy.", kuningas sanoi. "Suosittelen, että poistan kaiken taian. Jopa muistot siitä. Varmuuden vuoksi. Mutta ei hätää! Jätän hänelle ilon!", peikko sanoi muuttaen Rauskin muistot taiasta muistoiksi ulkoleikeistä veljensä kanssa. "Hän tulee kuntoon." "E-eikö hän enää muista voimiani?", Fisu kysyi varovasti. "Niin on parasta.", kuningas vastasi laskien kätensä Fisun olkapäälle. "Kuunteles nyt, Fisu. Sinun voimasi vain kasvavat!", peikko sanoi näyttäen taivaalla kaiken, mitä tarkoitti. "Niissä piilee paljon upeutta! Mutta myös suuri vaara! Opettele hallitsemaan niitä. Pelko on vihollisesi!" Fisu kauhistui ja kääntyi isäänsä päin. "Ei.. Me suojelemme häntä! Hän oppii hallitsemaan voimaansa.", kuningas sanoi varmuutta äänessään. "Siihen asti lukitsemme portit. Vähennämme väkeä, rajoitamme yhteyksiä ihmisiin ja pidämme hänen voimansa salassa. Kaikilta. Myös Rauskilta." Rauski katsoi surullisena, kun veli sulki huoneensa oven. "Fisu!", Rauski sanoi ja koputti Fisun huoneen oveen. " _Lumiukko tehtäisiinkös? Nyt leikin aika on! En näe su ikinä, ja tuntuu jo, et oisit mennyt pois! Sä ystäväni olit, vaan enää et! En voi sitä ymmärtää! Lumiukko tehäisiinkös? Tai jotain muuta mitä tahdot!"_ "Mee pois, Rauski!", kuului Fisun vastaus. "Joo, mä meen...."

Muutaman vuoden kuluttua, Rauski yritti uudestaan saada veljeään leikkimään kanssaan.

 

" _Lumiukko tehtäisiinkös? Tai josko pyöräiltäis me vaan! Mä seuraa täällä taidan kaivata, kun kuville oon alkanut mä jutella! **Pidä pintas, Joan!** On vähän yksinäistä, kun ei muita oo! Vain kello tää raksuttaa!  **Tik tok tik tok tik tok...** "_

Monen vuoden kuluttua, Rauskin ja Fisun vanhemmat lähtivät laivamatkalle. Matkan aikana, iski myrsky, joka upotti laivan, jolla kuningas ja kuningatar olivat. Muutaman kuukauden kulutta, Rauski yritti vielä kerran saada Fisun ulos huoneestaan.

 

" _Fisu.. Hei, nyt mua kuule..! Monet ne sua kyselee! Mä koitan jaksaa, kaiken antaen! Mut miks en kuitenkaan sua nähdä saa? On meitä vain me kaksi... Vain sä ja mä.. Kuinka me selvitään? Lumiukko tehtäisiinkös?"_ "


	3. Chapter 3

Kolme vuotta myöhemmin, oli Fisun aika astua valtaan, johtamaan Arendelia.

Ulkona oli paljon väkeä, myös zappis poronsa kanssa. Tietenkin.

Rauski nukkui huoneessaan sikeästi, kunnes Rauskin oveen koputettiin.

"Rauski? Rauski!", kuului oven toiselta puolelta.

"Jooh?", Rauski vastasi haukotellen.

"Anteeksi, että herätin..."

"Ei ei ei... Et herättänyt... Olen jo herännyt..", Rauski sanoi ja meinasi vaipua uneen uudestaan. "Kuka siellä?", mies sanoi ja nousi istumaan.

"Yhä minä, herra! Portit avataan pian, oletteko te jo valmiina?"

"Tietysti... Valmiina mihin?"

"Veljenne kruunajaisiin." ".. kruunajaisiin...", Rauski mumisi väsyneenä ja katseli ympärilleen. Hän näki huoneen toisella puolella olevan puvun, ja muisti päivän tarkoituksen. "On kruunajaispäivä!", mies sanoi innoissaan ja nousi seisomaan. Hän vaihtoi vaaatteet nopeasti ja juoksi ulos.

 

" _On ovet jo auki maailmaan! En tiennyt, että niitä auki saa! ja tuhatmäärin lautasia nään! On salit nää olleet tyhjät niin, ei juhlia nähneet aikoihin! Vihdoinkin nuo portit aukaistaan!  Saapuu tänne juhlakansa, hämillein varmaan mä meen! Mut ihan valmis oon mä muutokseen!_

_Kun ensi kertaa ikuisuuteen, loistaa valot, laulut soi! Ensi kertaa ikuisuuteen, aamuun tanssia mä voin!_

_Tää kaikki onko vain närästystä? Vaiko riemun hurmioo? Kun ensi kertaa ikuisuuteen, yksin en mä oo! **Mä tahdon pian tavata kaikki! Entä jos, tapaan, Sen Oikean?**_

_Mä tänään laittaudun parhaimpiin, hienoihin laatukankaisiin! Mä ilmestys oon kuninkaallinen! Sitten jos siinä seisoo hän, mä kauniin naisen näenhän? Ja hämmennyksen peitän suklaaseen! Ja hänen kanssaan naureskellaan, ja se hyvin outoo on! Vihdoinkin mä onnen löytää saan! Kun ensi kertaa ikuisuuteen taika ilman täyttää vaan! Ensi kertaa ikuisuuteen mä huomiota viimein saan! Ja mä tiedän, et tää on hölmöö, ja haavetta kai vaan! Mut ensi kertaa ikuisuuteen, mä ehkä onnen saan!"_

 

_"Ei tulla saa.. Ei nähdä saa.. Kiltti jätkä sä ole ainiaan! Tuskaa, et saa, sä paljastaa! Voi yksin virhe kaiken kavaltaa!_

_Tää yksi päivä vaan.."_   
  


 

_"Tää yksi päivä vaan!"_

 

_"On tuskaa odottaa..."_

 

_"On tuskaa odottaa!"_

 

_"Vartijat, ne aukaista nyt saa!"_

 

_"Nyt saa! Ensi kertaa ikuisuuteen.."_

 

_"Ei tulla saa, ei nähdä saa!"_   
  
  


_".. Mun unelmani toteutuu!"_

 

_"Kiltti poika sä ole ainiaan!"_

 

_"On yksinäisyys jäänyt taa!"_   
  
  


_"Salaa!"_

 

_"Nyt lemmen löytää saan!"_   
  


_"Ei tunteitaan saa paljastaa!"_   
  
  


_"Mun täytyy kiiruhtaa nyt, huominen sen pois jo veis! Kun ensi kertaa ikuisuuteen, ensi kertaa ikuisuuteen! Mikään estä ei!"_


End file.
